Behind Brown Eyes, an Ezio tale
by Live Laugh Love 94
Summary: This is an Assassin's creed 2 fic. If you are like me you will have wondered what happned during those missing years? Who were the targets? Was there a romance? After the story/game ended did you wonder what happened? Here is my take on all of this! R&R!
1. A reminder of a dream

Hellooo!  
I am glad you have taken the time to see my story! I honestly love you guys!  
Now, this is just a little plot bunny that has plauged me ever since finishing the game. What happened during those missing years? What kills? Its Ezio so there had got to have been romance right? And what about after the story (game)? Who did he marry? How many children? I have a hint ;) who he married. Everything else I write is pruly just my guess work and what I would like to be true :).  
No doubt when AC3 comes around it will let you know for sure, but until then... Enjoy my version! I have tried to add some italian but I don't know the language so everything you see is off google translate it is the best I could do!  
Oooo I little more, I am not a betta and I have a betta yes, but she is currently working on by other stories, she is brilliant by the way check her out: Illusionlove  
So the grammer etc is mine *cringe* I hope you don't find it too bad :'( *wimpers in nervousness*.  
Hapyy reading! Don't forget to review!... pleasee hehe.  
Love yaz!

**

* * *

**

**Behind brown eyes.**

**A reminder of a dream,**

_"Ezio! Ezio!" A strong Italian accent wafted up the wooden stair case, of the large elegant home, everything was of a beautiful Italian designed.A boy of around sixteen yawned loudly as he threw his legs out of his thin blanketed bed._

_"I am coming… I am," He stuttered, sleepily. Today he had to work for his father at the bank, at first it sounded great, now after two days of getting up at six o'clock and only getting home at nine o'clock that night, he was starting to resent it._

_"Now!" The voice rang up the stairs again, Ezio shuck himself to reality, and quickened his pace getting ready. After checking his handsome reflection in the small mirror he shuffled out the door and down the stairs, into the living room._

_"Bonjourno mother," Ezio muttered as he walked through into the kitchen and took a seat at the wooden table._

_"Salute, your father is waiting outside for you, you better hurry along," Marie Auditor de Firenze smiled at her second son, she was quite pretty, with black hair pulled into a tight bun upon her head. Ezio's eyes widened._

_"He wants me now… no breakfast…"_

_"Your father said if you want breakfast you get up earlier," she smirked. "Sorry Ezio but it will help you understand the real world of hard work," Ezio just grunted as he rose from his seat._

_"Goodbye then mother," Ezio yawned._

_"Goodbye dear, oh and look more awake for your father will you," Ezio grunted again._

_"Brother Ezio!" Ezio's older brother chimed from his place on the couch, his leg covered in bandage placed on a small table._

_"Bonjourno, I bet you are loving this aren't you,"_

_"A little, but I need the rest,-" he winked "-oh my leg, its so painful at times," His smug older brother smiled, showing his white charming smile, though not showing his mother who had sighed sympathetically._

_"You will be back at work soon, your leg wont be sore forever," Ezio hissed playfully, "It isn't sore now, but father will realise, he knows how long injuries last," Ezio continued in a whisper._

_"True, true… so I most make the most of it," He smirked annoyingly. Ezio huffed._

_"Have you told father how you di-" Ezio began._

_"EZIO!" A strong voice issued from outside, his mother grimaced and ushered Ezio out with her hand, his brother Federico just laughed and waved._

_"What are you playing at? I tell you to be ready for a certain time be ready Ezio! I so not wish to lose money! I can't afford to be late!" The tall, muscular man addressed his son._

_"Sorry Father," Ezio looked down but smiled innocently. His father faltered._

_"Ah, come on, just be quicker tomorrow," his father laughed lightly, patting his son's arm. Ezio inwardly cheered he could always get around his father, well nearly always, if his father was really angry, Ezio would certainly feel his wrath, he shuddered only twice had that happened, and he was in no rush for that to happen again. His father waited for him to catch up and put am arm around his shoulder._

_"You know, I am very proud of you, you know that don't you," this was out of the blue, Ezio was taken a back and it showed._

_"Thank you father, I hope I keep you proud," He meant it to, he looked up greatly to his father, he was his idol._

_"You will, you will... well you better," His father smiled, hitting him playfully, Ezio smirked._

_"Hey!" And hit him back lightly, father and son laughed heartily together, their playful banter taking them all the way to the bank.**

* * *

**_

So my wonderful readers! Did you like it! It is just a taster really a... starter for the rest of the story if you will?  
Please R&R and tell me what you think!  
Love,  
~Sammiii~


	2. We meet again

**Hiya everyone :)**  
**This chapter is to honour my very first reviewer!: ****death wish girl****.**  
Here is some italian you may need to know (itallian may not be accurate) and some may be obvious but I will still add them.  
ringraziare Iddio- Thank God.  
amie-friend.  
si- yes.  
benne- good.  
Signor- mister/sir.  
mamma mia- my mother.  
rilassare- relax.  
dai- come on.  
Infatti mia dolce- indeed my sweet.  
Bastardo- bastard.  
Ci vediamo- see you later.  


* * *

**Behind brown eyes.**

**We meet again.**

"Ezio, wake up son," A soft voice floated through the air, Ezio opened his eyes slowly.

"What… what's happening?"

"Nothing, you fell asleep while I was deciphering this codex page," Leonardo help up the page in front of him. Ezio remembered now, but he also remembered the dream very clearly, why did he kept dreaming constantly of his youth, mostly consisting of his lost Father and Brothers he didn't know… was it grief… still? Ezio shuck it off replacing it with his bravado.

"Ah, is it any wonder then," He joked with Leonardo Di Vinci.

"Ha, well you will be happy to know it is now done," he smiled, Ezio had been staring off into space once more.

"Ezio are you alright?" Leonardo asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, I apologise,"

"No need, here try this on," Leonardo smiled, handing over an arm piece.

"New and improved is all," He smiled again.

"Thank you, Leonardo,"

"No problem, anytime Ezio," He bowed slightly, Ezio stood up yet he swayed held his shoulder quickly.

"Whoa Ezio! Steady on there,"

"I'm sorry, Mercy, I am benne,"

"Please Ezio sit, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing's wrong," Ezio made to walk away, but was stopped by Leonardo pulling at his cuff.

"Come now, tell me, if you can't tell me who can you tell," Ezio frowned.

"I have work to do, but thank you Leonardo," Ezio pulled free quickly and rushed out of the door, shutting it quickly behind him.

He sighed, this was all getting far too much, he didn't know how his ancestors dealt with it all… or his father…No he had decided he would not think about his father today, it didn't help that everything he saw and did reminded him of him. Closing his eyes momentarily he picked himself up and walked through the market, Venice was so heavily guarded… all the cities were but crime seemed to escalate here, beautiful though it was. He needed to find away into that church without causing attention to himself…Crunch!

"Owe!" Ezio huffed as he felt his buttocks hit the hard floor, and then something softer hit his chest… wait it wasn't 'something' it was 'someone'. The softness was gone almost straight away and a long fingered hand shot out in front of his face… he took it consciously, it helped him to his feet, and pulled him into a dark corner… 'what the hell!?'

"What are you doing?" Ezio asked lightly, if it was a woman like he was certain it was he couldn't be as irritated as he wished to be… anyhow it could be a pretty lady, he smirked. A finger was placed against his lips, the clanging of metal and muffled boots died away and the finger was removed. The mysterious woman moved back into the light.

"ROSA!" Ezio gasped, he hadn't seen her in so long, he felt his stomach twirl.

"Shh don't attract the guards!… Hello Ezio," She smirked her hair a little longer than he remembered it.

"Long time no see eh?" She smiled cheekily.

"Si mama mia! How have you been? No more arrows?… yet!" Ezio smirked, letting a finger fleet over her cheek, she merely raised a thin eyebrow in response.

"I have been as good as ever, no arrows ringraziare Iddio what would I do without you there if I did!" She scoffed sarcastically.

"Exactly amie," Ezio brushed over her sarcasm with a heart melting motioned for Ezio to follow her, he followed with a large smile.

"You look tired signor," Rosa's comment had caught Ezio off guard.

"Still hard at work?" she smiled.

"Si, I wish I had just 24 hours that I could rilassare!"

"Perhaps you should just take the 24 hours without being given them," there was a certain glint in her eyes.

"Si?" Ezio had a buzz inside him for the first time in days, this could be fun.

"Si! dai! It would give us some time to catch up,"

"Infatti mia dolce!" Ezio conned as he put an arm flirtatiously over her shoulder.

"Not like that you horny bastardo!" She laughed, Ezio laughed to, she was unbelievable out-spoken it was a nice and welcome change.

"Ah, what do you have in mind then?" Ezio pouted removing his arm playfully.

"I don't know," she looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps just a walk and a sit up on the roof tops? A chance to talk. You look like you need the chance to talk," she know looked serious and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder that made me shiver, before jogging away.

"Ci vediamo at seven!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Ezio smiled.

_Gladly._

_

* * *

_

Please R&R x  
Love,  
~Sammiii~


	3. Back on the job

Helloo Again!  
I am so excited the chapters just keep coming and coming to me, although this chapter is shorter than my others, it is my first real 'action' (in commers because it is more of a clean kill, than ravide fighting) and I hope it is okay! It a lot harder to write than I thought it would be!  
More italian you may need translating, I put ones in from other chapter just incase you forgot there meaning and you don't have to click back :).  
Merda- shit.  
Vaffanculo- fuck off/ fuck you/fuck.  
Signor- Sir/Mister.  
Assassino- Assassin.  
Padre e fratelli- Father and brothers.  
Zio- Uncle.  
Riposare di pace- Rest in peace.

* * *

**Behind brown eyes.**

**Back on the job.**

Ezio frowned as he eyed the guards in front of the church, there where even more that came past around every five minutes patrolling, this was going to be difficult. Though his mood had been greatly improved since seeing Rosa again, he still couldn't get his mind off of his past; it was plaguing him more than ever! It had been eleven years almost! With that a whoosh of depression hit him, eleven years! He moaned quietly shaking his head. He moved slowly over to the entrance, his fingers twitching ready to release the lethal blade from his wrist into the contents of someone else's throat, not something he particularly enjoyed but something he was use to.

"Hey! Your not supp-" A clang and hot scarlet blood splattered up both arms, the double blade severed him well, a thud of soft flesh on ground and two men were no more.

"Hey!-" Another tang of metal and the third guard fell shocked to the ground. Ezio swallowed hard from the familiar stench of metallic blood. The element of surprise had vanished now and the remaining guard stood sword out shouting for re-enforcements, time to fight, pulling out his sword Ezio stood in stance waiting for the guard to strike back toward him, he did not have to wait in vein the guard threw his sword in his direction and Ezio quickly countered it, the guard took a blow and took it well however and threw it off.

_Merda!_

Ezio managed to avoid a few stray flings of sharp metal and grabbed the guard around the neck and sliced it, throwing him to the ground with a sickening squelch, blood covering not only the sleeves of Ezio's attire but the collar as well. In the heat of the moment more guards had pounded around the corner.

"Vaffanculo!"He had quite had enough of his bad luck. He let loose, slashing them all until they fell to the floor with anguished screams of agony. Ezio stood panting, sweat and blood dripping off him, his non to statistic fighting left him with mild injuries and exhaustion but he didn't care, today he was not going to be the cold, master assassin today he was going to be the grieving, tired, pee'd off man looking for vengance. Walking slowly he sneaked into the now vacant doors of the church, when threw the thresh hold he closed it softly, never once taking his eyes off of his victim knelt in prayer oblivious to his presence.

"It's a little late to pray Signor," Ezio hissed walking closer to the frozen soon to be victim.

"So you have got past my guard then," The middle-aged templar calmly stated as he got up slowly but still did not instantly turn around. Ezio said nothing as he waited for his target to turn and face him; he would never streak from behind like a coward. The man turned around, small in height, with a large stature and a small grey goat tee. A second past and in that second Paolo Panatsi had made a mad dash towards the door.

Ezio moved swift like a diving eagle, slash and it was over, Ezio was on top of the man, blade waiting over his throat, a gushing wound to the mans abdomen.

"You think you could escape Paolo, I see you do not learn from mistakes,"

"I see that you also don't assassino,"

"Explain your self?"

"You keep killing us with cold blood and not realising that it is not enough and the fact it isn't bringing your Padre e fratelli back!" With the mention of his lost love ones, Ezio stiffened.

"No but it makes me feel a whole lot better killing those responsible!"

"You really have no idea do you, just what you have gotton yourself into and _why_ that zio of yours is adiment you help get rid of us, it is not grief for your Padre e fratelli!"

"What is that suppose to mean Templar?" The dying man just laughed and let out his last breath.

"There will be no more conspiracies from you Paolo your plans are at an end as is the continuation of your heartbeat! Riposare di pace," The thin, sharp blade extended elegantly into the mans neck, splattering blood over Ezio's already blood drenched white cloak. Pulling the blade out, Ezio walked emotionlessly from the scorned church.

_What had be meant? "it is not grief for your Padre e fratelli" What was it his zio wanted him to kill the Templars for? They were sworn enemies? But then what would be so mysterious about that? Had he meant his Uncle knew more of what the Templars wanted? Did he have other motives that he had not told him? He had so many questions he had to ask his uncle when he got the oppertunity and supposing nothing interuped him enough for him to forget.  
Anyway he was probably just teasing? Trying to unsettle me? One last Templar act? Right?_

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please Review and tell me what you think :).  
Love,  
~Sammiii~  
xxx


	4. Late is not fashionable

**Hello Readers!**  
Here is the next chapter! This one is a bit longer so I hope you enjoy it!  
I had loads of fun writing this one, I love how cute it is.  
**Italian in this chapter:  
**Si- Yes.  
Signor- Sir/ Mister.  
momento- moment.  
Non devo andare- no I must go.  
non bene- not good.  
Mi dispiace!- I am sorry!  
signorina- miss.  
bene- good.  
viziati montello- spoilt brat.  
buonanotte- goodnight.  
bacio- kiss.  


* * *

**Behind brown eyes.**

**Late is not fashionable.**

"Leonardo!? Leona-"

"I'm coming Ezio, I'm coming!" Leonardo shouted as he came to his door and opened it up. Ezio came staggering in, panting.

"Guards," he stuttered out. "Chased me… all the… way… from the… market,"

"Ah I see, come in, sit down, catch your breath and I will get you some water," Ezio didn't say anything he just walked slowly over to the small bench and dropped into it.

"You were successful though I take it?" Leonardo smiled as he walked over handing Ezio a cup of water.

"Si," was Ezio's only answer as he took a shaky sip of the ice cold liquid.

"As always, you look tired Ezio, perhaps you should go and have some sleep? You would feel better in no time," Leonardo smiled, unbeknown to what affects his very _father _like tenancies were having on the young assassin. Ezio let his gaze drop to the ground as he yawned, then he remembered something, something about tonight, something at seven O'clock.

"Leonardo?" Ezio suddenly spoke as he lifted his head to see the worried inventor and artist.

"Si?" He smiled, looking thoughtful as ever, like he wished to read Ezio's mind rather than let Ezio just ask or tell him.

"What time is it?" The seemingly random question took Leonardo off guard.

"Its ten past seven why?" He answered raising an frowned whatever it was he was ten minutes late for it… sighing Ezio put down the cup on a side table and got up clumsily.

"I thought there was something important about seven O'clock, can't remember though, did I mention anything to you?"

"No, no you didn't, is everything alright?"with the strength of a lightening bolt realisation hit him. Rosa.

"Oh no! I am late for meeting up with Rosa!" Ezio moaned aloud dropping onto the bench and slapping his forehead with his palms.

"Perhaps you shouldn't go anyway Signor, you look like you are going to fall asleep at any memento,"

"Non devo andare!" Ezio countered as he stood again. "Better late than never," He smiled shaking himself awake. Leonardo just smirked in an 'Ezio will be Ezio' sort of way. With that Ezio bid Leonardo goodnight and left at an incredible pace to the market place.

"Rosa! Rosa!" Ezio panted as he saw the back of her near one of the closed up stalls. She turned around slowly, agitation evident on her face.

_Opp's non bene!_

Ezio jogged over to were she was stood.

"Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! My _job _ran over tonight," Ezio gave one of his dazzerling smiles, but Rosa was not an ordinary girl who simpered at such action.

"Hmm, I was just about to leave, you are very lucky you caught me," She smirked.

"Si signorina, I am indeed," He smiled again a little more sheepishly.

"Well come on then," She smiled, "I expect you to make it up to me somehow," Ezio grinned widely.

"Oh I will, I will," He smirked while winking at her.

"Bene, you can start by getting me some of those sweets Leonardo always has, I like them," She smirked.

"You think their sweeter than me?" Ezio pouted. She laughed while faking vomiting. Ezio stopped laughing and stopped dead.

"What is it?" Rosa asked going into fight mode.

"What of the archers? We don't want you impaled again do we," Ezio asked seriously.

"I am touched honestly, but you need not worry about me, I have had Antonio deal with those bastardo's earlier,"Ezio laughed, she never held back. Ezio followed her lead climbing up one of the high buildings, she was ever so elegant, and he smiled. One final pull and they were up high on one of the higher rooftops in the city. The sun was just setting, casting a beautiful orange glow over them. Rosa dropped down into a sitting position and gestured for him to do the same, smiling he dropped himself into a straight legged stance and used his strong arms to keep him up right.

"So, how has life been Ezio? If I even need to ask?" Rosa now seemed serious and truly sympathetic.

"Si, much of the same signorina, I wont bore you with every name of every target, but I will say I have not had much time to my self, business has been… fruitful," Ezio smirked, hiding behind his charming wit and humour. Though it did not fool Rosa, anymore than the flirtations of a courtesan.

"You must have incredible internal strength Ezio to deal with all of this, I know that you were not brought up to know it like most assassins the change must have been difficult," Ezio was taken a back by how well she seemed to have pinned him.

"It was a test of character to say the least," he smiled. "But what of you? I know nothing of your past?" She smiled, he would not release too much of his built up feelings yet, but hopefully he would in time, it must be terrible to bottle them.

"What is there to tell?" She smiled. "I was the result of some rather un-riley affair, that left me alone and on the streets of Venice, when I was fifteen I failed to successfully pick pocket Antonio, he instead of giving me to the guard brought me into his guild, I have been in his care if you like ever since," Ezio was no longer smiling, she had been through much more than he expected.

"I am sorry, it must have been hard for you,"

"Si, it was, but I am better for it, not a spoilt noble," She blurted, Ezio smirked inwardly when he seen her swarm a little.

"I didn't mean…"

"Its alright, you are right I was a viziati montello,"

"Fair enough," Rosa smirked,

"Hey, I didn't say you was meant to agree with me," He pouted.

"I don't lie Signor," She laughed.

"Bene, then tell me-" Twang."I thought Antonio got rid of all the archers!?" Ezio shouted grabbing Rosa and pulling her to her feet and behind him in a position of protection, which Rosa wasn't taking very well, as she constantly tried to move from behind him.

"So did I!" She replied, after noticing her efforts to get past Ezio were looked around feverishly, there. Noticing the hay beneath them he grabbed Rosa tightly around the wrist.

"What are you-" Rosa started but didn't get to finish as she screamed landing in a rather itchy stack of hay, she wirled, smaking his arm, she felt sick.

"Getting us out of their line of fire, now come on before they alert the ground guard,"Ezio smirked inwardly at the state of alarm present on her features still, evidently she was not used to getting off of buildings like they were at Rosa's home, and Ezio let go of Rosa's wrist which they both had not noticed he was still holding, resulting in them both blushing slightly.

"Well buonanotte Ezio," She smiled, nodding her head.

"Buonanotte Rosa," Ezio smiled, he grabbed her arm before she could go inside.

"When will I see you again? I like our little outings? Eventful as they are," He smirked, she laughed in response.

"Soon," She pouted cheekily.

"Ah the suspense," Ezio smiled, Ezio stopped here again as she went to go inside.

"What is it Ezio? Can't stand to be without me?" She laughed.

"Do I not get a buonanotte bacio?" he pouted, Rosa smirked and leaned forward dramatically, and then pecked his cheek lightly while laughing.

"Buonanotte Ezio!" She laughed slamming the door in his face. Ezio laughed running his fingers through his hair. The day had taken a turn for the better.

* * *

Thank you for reading, hope you liked xD.  
Pleasee Review and let me know :).  
**Love,  
~Sammiii~**  
xxx


	5. Sibling trouble

**Helloo!**  
Thank you soo much for the reviews please keep them coming! Right this chapter everything takes a rather what I think is an original turn check it out! ;)  
Italian you may wish to know:  
Si- Yes.  
Zio- Uncle.  
Bene amie- Good Friend.  
Mamma mia- My mother.  
Cagna- Bitch.  
Bene- Good.  
Mamma- Mother.  
Certamente- Of course.  
Non- No.  
Cazzo's- Dicks.

* * *

**Behind brown eyes.**

**Sibling troubles.**

Ezio swaggered into the main work shop of Leonardo Di Vinci, the shun shining in on him almost as if to complement his mood.

"How are you this morning Ezio you look… wide awake," Leonardo smiled. "A good night…?" Leonardo smirked winking, Ezio laughed.

"Si Leonardo, but I'm sure not in the way your insinuating bene amie,"Leonardo merely laughed.

"Your zio sent a letter here for you, I don't know why, you will have to read it,"Ezio smiled, taking the letter and opening the seal.

"Mama mia…" Ezio moaned falling onto the bench.

"What is wrong?" Leonardo asked politely putting a hand on Ezio's shoulder.

"Claudia," Ezio simply grinded out.

"Your sister? What has happened?"

"She has gone off with some man that came to see the manor, and now they can't find her, stupid cagna! Father would go mad!" Leonardo's eyes widened at the use of language.

"Calm down Ezio, I'm sure Claudia has a good reason for running away like this,"

"Oh she has a reason, I'm not sure if you would call it a bene reason," Ezio hissed.

"Ezio, don't talk about your sister in such ways, I am sure there is more to it than you are implying and with your track record I don't think you have the right to insult someone so," Leonardo drowned off, looking unsure. Ezio was scandalised he had never been spoken to like that by Leonar- no by anyone maybe apart from Rosa before.

"I err, I… should go then," Ezio stuttered getting up quickly.

"Oh Ezio I didn't mean to… ah," Leonardo trailed off as the door closed.

**6 hours later.**

"Mamma? Mamma?" Ezio asked cautiously as he entered the Auditor family knew his mother was unlikely to answer, she hadn't spoken since the 'incident' he doubted she would now, he wished she would, he missed her witty retorts in a weird way he also missed her moaning at him… I guess he missed having a his head Ezio moved on to shout his Uncles name instead.

"Ah Ezio, you have come, bene," Mario Auditor shouted down to his Nephew from the upper floor balcony.

"Certamente zio, any news on Claudia?"

"Non, you must try to find her Ezio… I fear for her safety with this man… among other things…" Mario answered wearily as he came down the stairs, Ezio did not think his uncle had the right to sound harassed, he, Ezio was the one who was harassed! Though his uncle was a lot older and probably hadn't had to deal with a girl like Claudia for some time.

"Si, Si." Ezio answered putting a palm to his forehead.

"I hope I am not distracting you from your 'work' Ezio," Mario asked raising his eyebrows.

"Family comes first zio," Ezio replied proudly while removing his hand from his face. "Do we have any information on the 'man' who took her?"

"Si, he works as a… law enforcer apparently, that is all though, it is all I could find in Claudia's diary, she is clever that one… never put's anything too pacific,"

"I know, I read her diary once when we were younger, it gained me no information and a sore ear," Mario laughed.

"I have been thinking though Ezio, this man could have lied to her, he is more likely to be a common thief,"Ezio's heart pulled tightly, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Well, I think it is more likely he was a law enforcer, they are more cazzo's then anyone,"

"Ezio!"

"Sorry zio… but it is true."

"I will set out at once however, she must and will be found," Ezio bowed slightly and sprinted out of the house without saying goodbye. Claudia must be found and soon.

**The next day.**

Ezio had been walking for hours on end. His knuckles bruised and cut from all his interrogations, his mind over flowing with all the useless information he had over heard, pick pocketed, forced out of people, his feet and muscles sore from all of his walking and climbing, his stomach was aching from lack of food and his eyes were dropping from trying to stay awake. All in all he was not feeling too fantastic."But what if the girl tries to escape? We should have someone watch her," A voice hissed from a dark corner to his right, his head spiralled around to their direction, sneaking over closer to them best he could with his sore limbs.

"She is behind bars, she can not escape Gregorio!"

"But mas-"

"That is enough, now go to _him_ and tell him it is prepared,"The two man broke apart with a strange smirk Ezio didn't understand as they had been arguing and they started walking in opposite directions. Ezio widened his eyes, non of it made sense but yet he knew in his gut that 'the girl' was Claudia, he began walking slowly trailing the man, he would lead him to his sisters keeper, maybe he would find out what was 'prepared'. He shuddered, he would not let them harm his sister, he had already lost too many loved walked around the corner in deep thought after the man and crash!…

* * *

Oooo how mean of me a cliffy! Hope you are excited. Let me know by reviewing! I can sense abuse coming hehe.  
**Love,  
~Sammiii~**


	6. Unexpected

**Hello readers!  
**Here is my next chapter following my cliff hanger! :D  
I hope you enjoy it, it was high paced to write! And I loved it! Hope you love reading it! When I was writing it I got a really vivid scene in my head(obv I'm the writer) so I hope that gets over to you guys! I tried to make it do so anyway :)!  
**Again Italian you may need to know :).  
**Contadino- Pesent  
Grande ben fatto- Big well done.  
Signor- Sir/Mister.  
Merda- Shit.  
Si- Yes.  
Assassino- Assassin  
Cazzo- Dick.  
Dai!- Come on!  
Bene- Good.  
**

* * *

**

**Behind Brown Eyes.**

**Unexpected.**

"What do you think you're doing contadino?" The guard pushed Ezio hard in the chest, Ezio had knocked into him when he rounded the corner, Ezio could have killed himself there and then, how could he have been so careless, he needed to focus! Else forfeiting his sister's safety. The man he was following however was not out of his sights due to the fact Ezio had been caught up, but worse he had seen the commotion and stopped, scrutinising the situation with suspicious eyes.

_Grande ben fatto Ezio, make him notice you, that will help._

"I am sorry, please excuse me good signor." Ezio told the guard through gritted teeth, he didn't want to start a fight, he just needed to follow the man, the man had given him one last scowl and walked on. Now he really must get past the guard.

"Not so fast! You can't just bump into an official like that and go un punished!" The guard who was little over twenty four puffed out his chest importantly; maybe Ezio shouldn't have been so complementary, though what if he hadn't? It had bought him time at least, growling Ezio sighed.

"I do apologise Signor, please accept my apologise I will not be troubling you again, spare me," Ezio faked fear into his words while trying in vein to slip past the guard.

"Well I don't think I ca-"

_Fuck this!_

The man he was following was quite a distance away now but not interlay out of sight, he must act now and he wouldn't even notice. Ezio flexed his wrist and the blade within slid into the young guards back without resistance and he lowered the dead guard to the floor slowly and quietly.

"Do forgive me," Ezio smirked as he stepped over the body and made to get closer to his target. Staying a few feet behind Ezio followed him for what felt like hours, he had knocked into at least three men with boxes, who seemed to purposely walk into him and encountered five very annoying musicians but miraculously with soft and light foot work he had managed to as of yet remain undetected.

"Ah ha! Ezio Auditore, we have been expecting you," A hoarse voice teased from behind him. Ezio froze.

_Merda! And every curse under the bloody sun!_

Ezio turned slowly to see Rodrigo Borgia.

"Where is my sister is this why you lured her into the hands of that cazzo!"

"Si well done Ezio," Rodrigo laughed evilly. "Seize him," Ezio's eyes widened as he took out his sword quickly and looked around him. Around twenty men, including the one he had followed were circling him.

"You see Ezio, everything was planned even your over hearing of Gregorio and Innocento," The two men smirked. Ezio frowned 'Innocento' what a name for a man like felt a pain hit the back of his neck hard and it shoot down his spine making him crumple to his knees with a groan, his vision was blurring and he felt slightly sick, forcing himself to turn towards his main perpetrator he turned onto his throbbing back, staring up at his enemy's fat, smug face.

"I see you are back were you belong Auditore, on the floor, my blade at your throat,"Ezio winced and the sharp point prodded his tender skin under his chin.

"Ha! I will never be your victim Rodrigo!" Ezio used all his strength to swirl away from the position he was in, he in true assassin agility managed such a feat with only a small scratch from the blade.

"What!?" Rodrigo shouted, then regaining himself said. "Fair enough assassino, lets do this your way," Rodrigo bowed, then motioned all his men in on Ezio at once.

Ezio was bombarded with attacks from all sides. Using his calm intellect Ezio stood in stance waiting patiently for one of them to aim at him well enough for him to counter them; he did not have to wait long. He threw them to the floor roughly and then stabbed him mercilessly through his abdomen. The guard next to him backed away slightly, burking so Ezio decided to head for him next, taking the sickened guard by surprised he stabbed him through the stomach and pushed him off with his leg.

"Dai!" Ezio shouted taking a deep breath. A couple more minutes passed and there was only three guards and Rodrigo left, Ezio was stood panting, screwing his eyes up from the pain from a couple of minor wounds.

"Ha-ha! You think that you can defeat me! I have more guards waiting and you can't last forever! Perhaps though before you die you would like to see your sister?"Ezio frowned and lunged at Rodrigo.

"Let her go! You have me here now! Its me you want! Fight me! Fight me now like a man! You will not take any more of my family away from me! Let her go!" Ezio screamed as Rodrigo pushed him off and to the floor Ezio just sat there a mess upon the bloody battle field, his grief and horror making him just laughed as did the other guards, Rodrigo walked over to a close by cage and turned it around, inside it was a very battered and frightened looking Claudia.

"Ezio! Ezio! Please, please help me! They say they are going to kill you then me!"Ezio was drawn to his senses by his sister's distressed voice.

"Calm yourself Claudia, you will be okay, I wont let anything happen to you," Ezio got slowly to his feet, his sword at the ready.

"Fight me Rodrigo! Let this be settled!"

"Ha! I'm afraid I would much rather see you suffer emotionally first!" Rodrigo reached the cage and dragged Claudia out by her matted hair.

"I am so sorry Ezio! I had no idea! I was so stu-"

"Shut up!" Rodrigo punched her hard in the mouth, making her already swollen lip bleed again, she whimpered. Ezio screamed in angst and lunged at Rodrigo once again with new found superhuman strength Rodrigo dropped Claudia and stumbled backwards.

"Run Claudia! Run!" Claudia looked at her brother, fear and worry in her eyes.

"But Ezi-"

"NOW!" Ezio shouted as he was once again attacked. A slight figure landed in front of him, in-between him and Claudia.

"Ezio!?" She stated in a frenzied panic. "What has happened?"

"Rosa! Take her, my sister, Claudia; take her to safety for me!"

"Bene! But flee Ezio! You must there is more of about twenty on the way up here, you don't stand a chance on your own, that is what alerted me something was happening,"Ezio nodded and watched Rosa grab his sisters wrist and run away with her. Ezio stayed to kill the guards that had seen them escape and turned to flee himself.

"That's right assassino! You run away!" Rodrigo shouted.

"This isn't over Rodrigo!" Ezio shouted in anger, anger and shame welling inside of him like boiling hot lava at not having killed Rodrigo, he would kill him if it was the last thing he did. He would pull his own frenzied attack on him.

* * *

Hey! Hope you liked it! Hope it wasn't a let down :(.  
Love yaz please review!  
**~Sammiii~  
xxx**


End file.
